Arlenville
Arlenville is a Country in the United Kingdom that is governed similarly to the USA and also runs similarly. History Thousands and Thousands of years before mankind, The world was over run by animals and other life. Arlenville and Thneedville were part of Pangea and that region was were King Hurricane rulled his kingdom. The Kingdom was protected by The Power 9 and Elvis. The Kingdom was populated by wolves mostly but many other animal life lived here. Little is known about this time as it was kept a secret for year. Nothing from this time was doccumented by humans but the magical beings that once walked the earth that still live today (The Power 9) have doccumented things from this era in writting and cave paintings. Fast Forward to the end of the 1880s and Arlenville is still known as "Thneedville". Arlen Jones, an english man, was the one who started the revolutution of Arlenville splitting from Thneedville. At the start of the 1880s Stephen became the first ever machine to have a face. Arlen Jones was Facinated by this and he was also apart of the Thneedville Government at the time. He was the head of the railways and was the one who helped lay down tracks on Thneedville and Arlenville. He was one of the few humans that knew the secrets of Burdell family magic, The first engine on Arlenville is Jared, however, this is false. Jared was the first engine owned completely by arlenville. Caldon was on the railway long before Jared and Barney was the first engine bought for use on the railway. Arlen Jones elected Sir Strickland the first to be the director of the Arlenville Railways (Formally known as the new thneedville lines). In 1909, Sir Strickland is the new controller of the railway, in only 5 years time his family took control from the Arlen Family as far as the railways go. The first towns on Arlenville were called Strickland, Fatherton and Caldon. Named after the men who ran the railways. Caldon was named after Prince Caldon of the Royal Thneedville Family, the Prince founded and helped construct the town of Caldon in the 1800s. Arlenville was ran like the United Kingdom, However, sometime durring the Dank Meme War the country was given new laws to reflect that of the United States of America. Arlenville's Capital is a town known as Carolton. It was named after the first king in the Thneedville Royal Family. Carolton is a large town with an express line, goods line, branch lines and several local trains. The line used to have a tramway, but it was closed in the 1970s, the tracks still remain there as of 2019. The Mayor of Arlenville was close friends with the Strickland Family, as a result, Railways were very close to the way Arlenville ran. 70 percent of all goods and passengers were transported by steam locomotive. Due to the Railway currently still using steam engine, as of 2020, all steam engines will be converted to burn alternative fuels, due to global warming and demand that the railway fix there carbon dioxide output. As of 2019, only 50 percent of goods are transported by Steam and Diesel locomotives. Railways * Arlenville Joint Railway (Since 1880, not independant till the 1990s) Lines * Strippers Cove Line Inhabitants Many people live and work on Arlenville * Mr. Hill * Ms. Sunhatt * Mr. Strickland * The Breen Family * Maki "Cole" Nishikino * The Mayori of Arlenville * Mr.Hill's Body Guards